The present invention relates to a spray cap for discharging a fluid or a similar medium via a spray container.
Spray caps are sufficiently well known. They frequently comprise a container attachment, overlapping the mounting cup, which is placed on the container, for example a can. The container attachment generally comprises a displaceably mounted actuating element which transfers a force applied onto the valve via an extension pipe. By pressing on the actuating surface the latter is displaced into the container attachment and exerts a force on the valve via the extension pipe. The depressed valve opens and the contents of the container enters a discharge channel via the extension pipe from where it then discharges and is released into the surrounding area. After using the spray cap the latter is closed by a generally cylindrical overcap.
The object of the present invention is to provide a cap which by simple means prevents inadvertent actuation of the valve and simultaneously effectively closes a discharge aperture.